Vallon - ein Verfluchter bei den Kid Piraten
by Sachmet12
Summary: Das das Leben manchmal grausam sein kann, weiß jeder. Die meisten nennen es einfach Schicksal. Vallon glaubt nicht an das Schicksal und will sich seiner Situation entledigen. Er weiß das er den Fluch brechen kann der auf ihm liegt, allerdings schafft er das nicht alleine. Doch ob ausgerechnet ein Eustass Kid ihm dabei helfen kann, oder selber Teil des Fluches wird ist ungewiss...


_Kapitel 1: der Anfang vom Ende?_

Die Dunkelheit senkte sich langsam über die Stadt und wo kurz zuvor noch ziemlicher Trubel herrschte, kehrte nun Ruhe ein. Die Menschen hatten sich davon gemacht, waren verschwunden in den unendlichen Gassen und Straßen der großen Stadt. Die Marine patrouillierte durch die Stadt und jagte auch die letzten Schaulustigen nach Hause. Für diesen Tag wurden sogar Marineeinheiten aus anderen Städten herbeigerufen, um im Notfall als Verstärkung zu dienen.

Viele mögen das für Überflüssig gehalten haben, doch derjenige, der an diesem Tag sein Ende fand, war ein Verfluchter, dem die wahre Erlösung verwehrt blieb.

Und dort, wo sich vor Stunden noch die Menschen dicht an dicht aneinanderdrängten, um das grausame Schauspiel zu verfolgen, herrschte eine düstere Leere. Hier und da tauchten noch einige Leute auf, gingen aber rasch ihrer Wege und warfen noch verstohlene Blicke auf die Guillotine, die mitten auf dem Marktplatz stand. Alle Marinehauptquartiere auf der Grandline haben einen Befehl erhalten, die Verfluchten zu finden und zu töten, bevor sie gefährlich werden können. Das war typisch für diese „Soldaten des Rechts". Probleme aus der Welt schaffen bevor sie entstehen, selbst wenn es unnötig wäre.

Er stand in einer dunklen Seitengasse. Hier, sicher vor den Augen der Marine, hatte er das ganze grausige Szenario beobachtet.

Er hatte ihn gekannt, schon seit Jahren. Nie hatte dieser Mensch jemanden etwas Böses getan, zumindest nicht bis zu dem Tag vor einer Woche.

Er hatte die Kontrolle über sich verloren, konnte dem Fluch, der über ihm lag, nicht mehr standhalten. In der Nacht starben drei Menschen durch seine Hand und nun hatte er seine Strafe bekommen. Die Leute waren erleichtert und froh darüber, diese Bestie tot zu wissen, Vallon aber, war einfach nur traurig über dieses Schicksal, denn dieser Mensch konnte gar nichts dafür. Vallon allein, war schuld an diesem Desaster, denn eigentlich war es sein Fluch, der von dem Mann Besitz ergriff.

In dem Moment, als er sein Leben aushauchte, hatte eine schwarze Wolke den Himmel verdunkelt und den Marktplatz der Stadt in ein unheilvolles Licht getaucht. Vallon wusste was das bedeutete. Diese sogenannte „Bestie" war sein langjähriger Freund und Lehrer. Noch immer stand er in der Gasse und rührte sich nicht, aber er war wütend, sehr wütend.

„ _Wir sind euch zu Lebzeiten gefährlich, und wir werden es über unseren Tod hinaus sein"_

Durch diesen Gedanken aufgerüttelt, fasste Vallon einen Entschluss. Er würde nach Erlösung von diesem Fluch suchen, bevor noch weitere Menschen darunter leiden mussten. Fest entschlossen dieses Ziel zu erreichen, machte er sich auf den Weg und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der vielen, verzweigten Gassen.

~ Flashback Ende ~

Der Mond stand hoch am sternenbehangenen Himmel und tauchte alles in ein mattes Grau.

Einsam stand der junge Mann an der Reling des großen Schiffes. Seine dunkelgrauen Haare schimmerten silbern im Mondlicht und seine tiefroten Augen starrten Gedankenverloren auf das schwarze Wasser der Grandline.

Alles war vollkommen ruhig, die meisten Crewmitglieder schliefen, außer Kid, der noch an seinem Logbuch saß und Vallon selbst.

Er hatte freiwillig die Wache übernommen, da er, wie so oft, auch in dieser Nacht keine Ruhe finden würde. Zu viele Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf, Fragen und die Sehnsucht nach Antworten.

War es wirklich reiner Zufall, dass er in jener Nacht ausgerechnet auf diese Mannschaft gestoßen war?

Wie kam es, das Kid in einfach so mit an Bord nahm, wo er ihn doch nicht einmal kannte und jeden Fremden eher getötet hätte, als ihn auf das Schiff zu lassen.

Würden auch diese Männer ihr Leben lassen, nur weil er bei ihnen war?

Er würde Kid vielleicht irgendwann einmal fragen, aber momentan beließ er es einfach dabei. Sollen sie weiter ihrem Schatz hinterher jagen, solange sie es noch konnten.

Vallon wusste welches Risiko er einging, als er vor zwei Wochen mit den Kid-Piraten gemeinsam die Insel verlassen hatte. Er wusste auch, was das für seine neuen Kameraden bedeuten könnte. Allerdings war Vallon bereit, all diese Risiken einzugehen, wenn es ihn nur zu seiner lang erhofften Erlösung bringen würde. Und irgendwas in ihm wusste, dass er das schaffen konnte, wenn auch nur mit Hilfe des Rothaarigen Mannes und seiner Mannschaft.

Allerdings müssten diese dafür ihren eigenen Traum aufgeben. Vallon missfiel das zwar gewaltig, nahm es aber erst einmal so hin, bis er vielleicht einen Weg gefunden hatte. Einen Weg der allen gerecht wurde, denn eigentlich wollte er nicht, das andere wegen ihm leiden müssen. Egal wer.

Er hatte sich in der Zeit, in der er jetzt auf dem Schiff war, gut mit den anderen Mitgliedern verstanden, selbst mit Kid und seinem Vizen, dem Massaker Soldat. Auf eine Art und Weise waren sie wie er selbst. Nämlich in hohem Maße tödlich.

Wie in so vielen Nächten, in denen er, trotz Erschöpfung, nicht mit Schlaf gesegnet wurde, kamen ihn auch in dieser Nacht wieder die Erinnerungen.

Erinnerungen an einen Tag den er nie vergessen würde.

Erinnerungen, die ihn nie vergessen lassen würden, was passiert wenn er keine Erlösung findet.

Erinnerungen die er so verabscheute.

Die er am liebsten gar nicht hätte.

Eine Hand legte sich, mit festem Griff, auf seine Schulter und holte Vallon auf diese Weise aus seinen quälenden Gedanken. Seine roten Augen folgten der Hand über einen Arm, der schließlich am Körper seines Käptn endete. Mit einem kurzen dankbaren Blick sah er ihn an, wobei er sich im nächsten Moment innerlich strafte.

Vallon hatte ihn nicht bemerkt und würde wütend darüber, was dem rothaarigen keinesfalls entging. Vallon wollte Erlösung finden und nicht den schnellen Tod. Dieser würde aber unweigerlich eintreten, wenn er weiterhin so unachtsam blieb und der Bestie in sich nicht Einhalt gebot, in seinen Gedanken zu wühlen.

Kid zog seine Hand langsam wieder zurück, allerdings nicht ohne Vallon mit einem ernsten Blick zu mustern.

„Willst du mir vielleicht etwas sagen?", fragte ihn der rothaarige. Der drohende Unterton in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. Kid ahnte das Vallon irgendetwas geheim hielt, und das passte ihm überhaupt nicht. Er hasste es wenn seine Mannschaft irgendwas vor ihm verheimlichte.

Vallon schüttelte allerdings nur traurig den Kopf und sah mit leerem Blick wieder auf das schwarze Wasser. „Vielleicht irgendwann, aber jetzt noch nicht.", gab er ihm zu verstehen, und erstaunlicherweise gab sich Kid damit zufrieden, zumindest fürs erste.

So leise wie er kam, verschwand er auch wieder. Nun war Vallon wieder allein.


End file.
